Electric surges and/or electrostatic discharges through an electronic device can cause a failure of the electronic device. As a result, electronic circuits frequently include protection circuitry that prevents many electric surges and electrostatic discharges from harming the electronic device(s). Typically, a diode, such as a Zener diode, a p-i-n diode, or a Schottky diode is included in the electronic circuit to protect other more sensitive electronic device(s). However, this solution requires additional circuit elements, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of the electronic circuit.
In an electronic circuit, an electronic device is often mounted on a submount. Typically, the submount will have good thermal conductivity to provide for efficient heat removal, thereby avoiding overheating and subsequent failure of the electronic device. The submount can include contact pads that are electrically connected to the contact(s) of the electronic device using bonded wires. To this extent, the submount typically comprises a non-conducting (i.e., insulating) material to avoid shorting two or more electronic device contacts. To date, submounts are not used to provide protection from electric surges, electrostatic discharges, and/or the like for electronic devices.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the related art.